


[CLex][Smallville]错错错

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [35]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 一见到Clark Kent、还未等到他出声，Lex Luthor就坚定了自己的猜测。自己当年一定很爱他。自己心中不由自主的悸动证明了这一点。他当年一定也很爱自己。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	1. [CLex][Smallville]错错错

[CLex][Smallville]错错错

Missed

注：原作《Smallville》

CP：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

简单口嗨写个小短梗，毕竟写文太累了。

本文的时间线发生在Clark已成为Superman，Lex已失忆。

错错错

久。

乆。

镹。

Lex Luthor华丽归来，再起风云；大都会风起云涌，波云诡谲。

然而，他却失忆了，失去了往昔十年的记忆。

在他隐隐约约却又无法触及的残存记忆中，他只记得自己曾在斯莫维尔度过一段岁月。

然而，终不可追。

人事初定、百废待兴，Lex Luthor兢兢业业、苦心经营；只是在他清点家业之时，却惊讶地发现自己过去曾经买下过星球日报一段时间。

舆论掌控对他振兴家业至关重要，于是他步步为营、巧布棋局，再次将其买下。

然而，虽然他成了星球日报的大老板，但是报社诸人仍旧我行我素、不屈不饶，种种不利于LuthorCorp的新闻报道依旧络绎不绝、接踵而出。

是时候该敲打他们一下了。

某日，风华正茂的Lex Luthor，无视Perry White的反复推诿，强硬地威胁星球日报派遣一名记者前来采访，

立刻。

马上。

速即。

终于，电话那头窃窃私语的推辞停了下来，似乎有一名记者毛遂自荐地拯救了报社，

然后，Lex Luthor就听到电话那头Perry White不耐烦的声音，“二十分钟后，Clark Kent将会前往采访，现在我们要先整理一下准备事宜。”

Clark Kent！

Lex Luthor心底莫名一痛，他连Perry White何时挂断的电话都没注意到。

这个名字，在他残存的记忆中，还隐隐约约地模糊记得。

他似乎是自己在斯莫维尔时的朋友，只是后来渐渐疏远了。

其他的，再无印象。

自己怎么可能会跟他成为朋友呢？

按理来说，他们从来都不是属于同一个世界的人，他们终究会走上不同的道路，

路长而歧，分道扬镳。

可是他们却将这段友情费心经营维持了那么的久。

再加上方才听到这个名字时心中下意识的莫名刺痛，

这一切的一切都说明了，

他们的关系并不是单纯的友情那么简单。

究竟是何等刻骨铭心的感情，才会如此痛彻心扉！

也许。。。当年。。。他们是。。。？？

Lex Luthor将心底疑惑暂且按下，静待访客。

二十分钟后，Clark Kent准时到访。

一见到Clark Kent、还未等到他出声，Lex Luthor就坚定了自己的猜测。

自己当年一定很爱他。

自己心中不由自主的悸动证明了这一点。

他当年一定也很爱自己。

他深情而又怀念的眼神也证明了这一点。

而他刻意而又极不自然地称自己为“Mr Luthor”的语气，更是不容置疑的论据。

然后，Lex Luthor突然发现，现在的自己还是很爱他——心下瞬间涌起的缱绻柔情可不会说谎——即便是自己对现在的他差不多是一无所知，即便他是。。。Superman。

嘿，他当然能认出来，那副可笑的眼镜底下隐藏着的，就是Superman。

他可是Lex Luthor！

只是。。。他一直深爱着的，竟然是Superman。。。

这。。。

瀚海浮沉。

情不自知？

“。。。Clark”， Lex Luthor发现自己不由自主脱口而出的称呼，竟让Clark Kent看起来是那么的伤怀，“在采访开始前，我有些私事想要问你”，然后他发现 Clark Kent登时变得忐忑不安起来，“你应该知道，我失去了曾经十年的记忆，但是我惊讶地发现我对你还有些模糊的印象”，面前的Clark Kent如坐针毡的神情溢于言表，“或许这样说会有些冒犯，我们这样的两个人怎么会成为朋友呢？”

“。。。我们当时还很年轻。。。”Clark Kent感慨系之、喟然叹息，此情此景，令Lex Luthor也不禁触目伤怀。

“所以，我们当时也是情侣吗？”Lex Luthor不由地深情柔软、轻声叮咛，“这在斯莫维尔是很难见容于世的吧？”

！！Clark Kent下意识地想要立即反驳，然而当他惊愕地快速回顾前生，却苦涩地发现，当年当时，他们的情感，已与情侣无异，只是他们当时都没有意识到罢了。

又或许只是自己没有意识到而已。

而Lex却。。。从未言明。

如果当初，假如当初，自己早些意识到，又或者Lex早些言明，那他们目下的境况将会是何等的不同！

然而，时已至此、事已至此，却又多说何益。

“。。。不是。”Clark Kent苦涩地回绝了，然而他的思虑、他的迟疑，Lex Luthor尽收眼底。

“所以，我们错过了。。。”Lex Luthor亦是心潮起伏、晦涩难明，“我明白了。。。采访开始吧。”

时如逝水，永不可追。

已经错过的东西，永远再不可能挽回。

一步错，步步错，错错错。


	2. 恶搞小剧场

恶搞小剧场：  
采访过后。  
Lex Luthor：谈恋爱吗？  
Clark Kent：费那事干嘛，咱当年也差不多算是谈过了，直接干吧。  
Lex Luthor：拱手待命。  
。。。。  
Clark Kent：Lex，虽然咱俩都穿着衣服干，看起来是很火辣，但是换姿势时衣服碍事，要不还是脱了吧。  
Lex Luthor：扫榻以待。  
Clark Kent：Lex，等等，你别拔出来，我直接把衣服撕了。  
Lex Luthor：悉听尊便。但是，你要赔我衣服。  
Clark Kent：好啊，我把自己赔给你怎么样？  
Lex Luthor：嗯~呃~唔~啊~  
Clark Kent：啊~唔~呃~嗯~  
嗯~呃~唔~啊~~唔~呃~嗯~呃~唔~啊


End file.
